


The Fire That Saves

by fickleminder



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Pokemon, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Bullying, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickleminder/pseuds/fickleminder
Summary: Raihan’s life could have been worse. His caretakers are shit and bullies run rampant at the orphanage, but at least he has a roof over his head and only goes hungry sometimes.Everything changes when a magic user comes to his town.(Hibiki’s Magic AU)
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Fire That Saves

**Author's Note:**

> Based on chapter 11 of the manga.

As with most mornings, it’s the growling of Raihan’s stomach that wakes him up.

Hunger pangs hurt, but at least they do the job of getting him out of the pile of cloths they call a bed and into the mess hall before breakfast is gone. Food waits for no one; if you’re late, you don’t eat; if you’re being punished, you don’t eat; if the biggest and meanest decide to hoard, you don’t eat unless you do their chores for them. It’s survival of the fittest and every kid for themself.

Raihan’s thought of running away plenty of times. He’s read every book on the shelves, every scrap of the daily paper he can get his hands on; he knows what’s out there, how big the world is, all the adventures and riches just waiting for him –

Thing is, even though he’s almost fifteen, he has nothing to his name and almost no skills to make a living from. Raihan likes to think he’s good at memorizing facts and capturing images on paper, but those are hardly worth paying for. Doing odd jobs around town is fine, but money is a near impossible thing to hide at the orphanage and the last thing he needs is a bigger target on his back.

 _Magic_ , Raihan decides, is the solution to all his problems.

Because if he can use magic, he’ll have power. And if he has power, he can make sure the caretakers actually do their job and not let the orphans starve or get beaten up or turn into bullies and perpetuate the whole damn cycle all over again. He can help his town flourish and grow, and then people will finally look at him and see a person instead of a speck of dirt or some other filthy thing they want nothing to do with.

The books he’s read on the topic say that some awaken their magical talent later in life. Raihan goes to sleep every night desperately wishing for a miracle the next day.

The books also warn that using magic requires a sacrifice. Raihan dreams of food on the table, a warm bed, a loving family, a safe home… How bad can that price be compared to his miserable existence now?

* * *

“Remember, you get the other half after you’re done with the shopping!”

Cursing under his breath, Raihan snatches the coin bag dangling from Eric’s fingers and stomps away, ignoring the jeering laughter from the group behind him. His growling stomach is a reminder that there’s bread waiting for him after he’s finished with the chore, and that’s the only reason he isn’t turning around to punch that insufferable bastard in the face.

By the time Raihan makes his final purchase, the sun has risen to its peak and all he wants is to be back at the orphanage for some much-needed rest and food. The streets are busier than usual however, and there’s a commotion in the distance which catches his attention. While his feet protest the detour, curiosity wins over and leads him towards the source.

The young man doesn’t seem to be much older than him, but it’s clear they are worlds apart.

His face is clean, his dark hair neatly trimmed, and his clothes ironed and pressed. The long black coat folded on his lap in the middle of Spring suggests he doesn’t appreciate the cold all that much, which is ironic seeing as there is fire running across his gloved hands.

“He’s from the capital, isn’t he? With the League of elite magic users?”

“I hear he’s looking for people with magical ability.”

“Wow, his magic is amazing!”

Like a moth to a literal flame, Raihan cannot tear his gaze away. The ache in his arms from carrying bags of flour is quickly forgotten as he steps closer to watch, stopping just beyond the ring of children crowded around the foreign magician on a street bench.

“That’s awesome!”

“One more time!”

“Show us again, please!”

“Alright, one last time then.” Even his voice, slightly gruff yet belying fondness for his young audience, hints at an accent far away from this little town in the middle of nowhere. Smiling indulgently, the man snaps his fingers and counts “one, two, three!”

There is a spark, and then fire bursts forth from his fingertips and envelopes his hands. He waves them gracefully, making the flames dance to the delight of his spectators.

Understandably the children are disappointed when the show’s over, but they perk up again when the magician promises to return the next day. As he packs up to leave, Raihan sees his chance and quickly makes his way over.

“Wait!”

The man turns towards him with a questioning frown, all traces of joviality from the earlier performance gone. “Can I help you?”

“You’re a wizard, right?” Raihan refuses to let himself be deterred by the abrupt change in demeanor and pushes on at the man’s affirmative reply. “Please give me the test! Tell me if I have any talent for magic!”

“…”

“Please, you have to!”

Eyes softening, the man nods with a quiet huff. “Do you mind if I hug you then?”

Raihan thinks his heart might have stopped beating. “Uh, sure? If that’s the test –”

Warm arms surround him, cradling him in a protective embrace and squeezing gently. Now Raihan knows his heart has definitely stopped beating, his body practically melting against a firm chest. The man smells like incense and freshly kindled firewood, and Raihan can’t help but flush at the realization that he’s really enjoying this.

He can’t remember the last time anyone treated him so affectionately, hugged him so tenderly like a precious treasure to be cherished.

All too soon, the man releases him and pulls away. “I’m sorry,” he says, looking genuinely apologetic. “You have no talent for magic.”

Raihan visibly wilts, choking down the sudden lump in his throat as the revelation shatters his dreams into pieces. _It’s hopeless, I’m doomed to be stuck here…_

“Don’t give up, alright?” The man claps Raihan’s shoulder and gives him an encouraging smile before taking his leave. “I wish you happiness, young one.”

Staring at his feet, Raihan is left alone with scattered bags of flour on the ground.

* * *

Instead of stale bread, Raihan ends up eating dirt.

“What took you so long?” Another kick is aimed at his midsection, causing him to yelp in pain. “Because of you, the matron yelled at me for being late!”

“Then do it yourself next time!” Raihan snarls back, baring his teeth angrily. He glares at his tormentor, fingers instinctively curling into claws and digging grooves into the ground.

“Oh, what’s this?” Eric sneers, stepping back in mock fright. “You think you can turn me into stone if you stare hard enough? With your stupid magic?”

Raihan forever regrets the day he got caught reciting spells from an old book, trying to coax his talent to life. He picks himself up at record speed and charges forward with an enraged cry, only to be shoved back by Eric’s cronies and pinned down.

 _If only I could use magic_ , he despairs, bracing himself for the imminent beating.

* * *

As promised, the young man is back the next day.

Out running another errand, Raihan sees him from behind this time, and it’s the suspicious movements of his hands near the trunk beside him that catches Raihan’s eye. There’s a small tube sticking out of the box that releases a liquid when squeezed, and from his angle Raihan notices the magician smearing it on his gloves before setting it alight.

An ugly feeling begins to pool in his stomach, and Raihan doesn’t hesitate to speak up after the crowd disperses.

“I saw that,” he growls, stalking closer when the man turns towards him. “There’s some sort of oil in your trunk, isn’t there? The power you’ve been using isn’t real magic, it’s just a trick!”

“Looks like you’ve found me out.” The man doesn’t seem sorry in the slightest, his face a picture of calm indifference.

It pisses Raihan off. “Then yesterday you were touching me for fun!” He throws a punch at the man’s stomach, barely getting a reaction in return. A part of him blanches at escalating the confrontation with violence, so he settles for shouting instead. “You’re pathetic!”

The man stares right at him, hands behind his back in a formal posture. “You don’t need magic for what you want to do.”

“What does that mean?”

“You want to use magic to hurt someone,” he explains patiently, his lips curling into a knowing smile. “I’ve found you out too.”

Raihan freezes. “No, that’s not –”

“Magic is a powerful force. It should not be used to hurt others.”

“You don’t understand!” Raihan practically screams, tears welling up in his eyes. “I don’t want to hurt anyone, I want to help people!”

The man frowns. “Really?”

“I – I want to help people… But I can’t.” Raihan’s cheeks are damp now, and yet the words keep coming. After holding them in for so long, his feelings can’t stop pouring out. “It’s hard to keep going everyday. I can’t even take care of myself. I can’t – I can’t help anyone… I’m powerless. What good am I?”

“…”

Sniffing, Raihan scrubs at his face. “I’m an idiot. What use is it talking to you?” Embarrassment rushes through him, having spilled his guts out to a fraud. Grabbing his bags, he turns his back to the man and walks away. “So long, you big faker.”

* * *

Another day, another beating, but Raihan doesn’t think he’ll make it out of this one in one piece.

Somebody snitched to the matron that Eric’s been pilfering a coin here and there whenever he bribes the younger orphans to do the shopping for him, and now the bully’s on the warpath hunting for the culprit. Raihan won’t put it past him to maim anybody who so much as breathes in his direction, guilty or not.

Unfortunately for Raihan, he was one of those seen with the matron in the morning.

“It wasn’t me, I swear!”

“You lying piece of shit, I’ll teach you what happens when you mess with me!”

Adrenaline and survival instincts don’t do much for a body that hasn’t had a solid meal in days. Raihan is quickly overwhelmed and dragged to the courtyard at the back of the building, away from prying eyes. Thrown to the ground, he can’t even muster up the energy to get up and run. All he can do is crawl backwards as Eric and his gang approaches, praying for a swift end –

“The power of magic isn’t meant for hurting others,” a voice says from behind him. “It is for helping people.”

A gloveless hand appears in Raihan’s peripheral vision. He doesn’t hesitate to take it, letting the young man help him to his feet. His familiar face is a welcome relief, and Raihan almost breaks down then and there.

“Right now, if you need to be helped, I will lend you that power.” The magician’s gentle words contrast the fierce look he sends Raihan’s attackers. He holds out a hand towards them, palm facing outwards. “Give me your hand.”

Albeit confused, Raihan does as he’s told, pressing his palm against the back of the man’s hand. It’s warm, a little too warm; he feels the ground trembling beneath his feet, a rumble from deep below –

The earth cracks open and fire bursts out with a roar, forming a wall of flames effectively shielding him from Eric and his gang. Screaming in terror, the bullies immediately back away and retreat.

Raihan has to pick his jaw off the floor. “You really are a magic user?”

“Didn’t I tell you that already?” The man huffs, smiling.

“Are you…” Raihan swallows, a surge of hope building in his chest, daring him to take a leap of faith. “Are you really recruiting people with magical abilities? Please, take me with you!”

The man’s eyebrows go up.

“I may not have the talent, but I’ll work hard. I’ll learn everything there is to know, and I can help you.” It’s close to begging, but Raihan needs him to understand just how committed he is. “I believe that is my magic.”

A pause, and then the man looks at him proudly. “I can never say no to such honest conviction. What’s your name?”

“Raihan.”

“Raihan, if that is what you wish for…” A snap of his fingers, and fire engulfs the man’s right hand briefly before he extinguishes it in a closed fist, pressing it against his chest with a small bow. “Then may you always be happy with magic.”

For the first time in his life, Raihan believes his future is burning bright.

* * *

The station is crowded.

Raihan flattens himself against a wall as he watches commuters bustle about, hurrying to wherever they need to go. He’s wrapped up in a warm cloak his new mentor purchased for him the day before, and his belly is full from the hearty meal provided by the inn. Kabu stayed at a friend’s place and he had some business to take care of before leaving for the capital, but they had agreed to meet near the conductor’s booth to catch the train at noon.

It’s ten minutes to departure time and still there’s no sign of Kabu. From what Raihan knows of him so far, he’s not one to be late. Someone approaches him from the side and Raihan is just about to move out of the way when he hears, “are you looking for me?”

He shakes his head at first; a quick glance at the man tells him he’s not the one he’s waiting for, but then the scent of incense and firewood hits him, and Raihan actually has to do a double take as he examines the person standing in front of him.

_The same smell, sounds like him, looks like him too…_

Dark hair slightly grown out, a little taller, the same angular face and sharp eyes – It takes Raihan a moment to understand what he’s seeing and when he does, his blood turns to ice.

If he thought Kabu looked only a few years older than him the first time they met, there’s no doubt the young man is in his mid-twenties now.

_He aged several years in just one day! But how? Why –_

The book, Raihan realizes. It had talked about a sacrifice, a price that all magic users had to pay. Soul, memory, voice, life… It’s different for each person, but the fact remains that a magic user’s fate is something very, very heavy.

“You still try to save others, even though it costs you?” Raihan has to ask, has to know, because he’s partly to blame; it’s his fault Kabu lost years of his life saving a stupid, talentless orphan, and Kabu –

Kabu doesn’t answer. He only gives Raihan a sad, quiet smile, and ushers him onto the train.

* * *

“Are you sure you can’t talk to dragons? You get along so well with them!”

Raihan rolls his eyes as he finishes bandaging Leon’s fingers. “They’re just used to me, that’s all. They know not to bite the hand that feeds them.”

“True, you practically raised them with Kabu since they hatched.” Leon agrees, nodding his thanks. “Speaking of, how’s the old man doing?”

“Working late these past few weeks, but I’ve been making sure he remembers to eat and sleep. He still wakes up at the ass-crack of dawn to go for a jog though.”

“That’s our Kabu alright.” Leon grins at the fond look on Raihan’s face even as he grumbles half-heartedly about his mentor’s habits. Not for the first time, he marvels at how far his best friend has come since they were introduced. It’s amazing what regular meals and proper exercise can do for a late growth spurt, and now Raihan towers over everyone at the League. Leon knows for a fact that he sometimes stashes Kabu’s paperwork on top of the high cabinets just to annoy the man into taking a break. “You two doing anything special for Valentine’s Day this year?”

“Not really. We’re both neck-deep in work and Kabu has a meeting with the Chairman later. Besides, today shouldn’t be the only day couples do mushy stuff for each other.”

That’s what Raihan says of course, but still he stops by Kabu’s office to check on him after locking up the dragon sanctuary for the night and parting ways with Leon. Hovering at the doorway with a cup of green tea, prepared just the way Kabu likes it, Raihan takes a moment to observe his mentor at work.

The man’s hair has gone grey with traces of white near his temples, his face slightly wrinkled and skin beginning to sag. He’s aged well into his fifties, and yet he’s still the most handsome man Raihan has ever laid eyes on. It breaks his heart to see Kabu moving further and further away from him over the years, but he doesn’t want to think about that tonight.

Tonight, he adds a small piece of chocolate on the teacup’s saucer before knocking at the door and entering with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
